Friends or Foes?
by llamaglamasama
Summary: Two young girls enter the life in Azumano. They claim to be normal students, but know more than they let on. How are they connected to the Niwa and Hikari clans? And who are these new phantom thieves? DaiXRiku SatoXRisa eventually. This is my first fanfic
1. The beginning

Summary: Two young girls enter the life in Azumano. They claim to be normal students, but know more than they let on. How are they connected to the Niwa and Hikari clans? And who are these new phantom thieves? DaiXRiku SatoXRisa (eventually).

This is my first fanfic, so be kind!

Note: The character Seira is from Angel Gunner Lenne's 'Wish I Could Tell You'. I hope you don't mind, I just really love that character.

Friends or Foes?

By: LlamaGlamaSama

A lone figure clad in a black cloak wandered down the deserted street. It stopped in front of one of the many houses, examining the address number. It gave an unseen smile, "It is time." A clearly female voice floated from under the cloak.

The girl jumped into a tree and onto the windowsill of one of the rooms. She peered inside before picking the lock and sliding the window open. The sleeping figure inside jerked awake and flipped on the lamp. The light shone over a young redheaded teen clad in a gray tank top and jeans.

"Who are you?" She asked the intruder. The covered girl smiled but responded by throwing off her cloak to reveal a blue-haired teenager in a black tank top and pants.

"S-Seira!" the redhead blurted, "what're you doin' here?"

"Yo, Iziyo." Seira smiled, "It's time to go back."

Iziyo quirked an eyebrow, "It's three a.m." She said bluntly, checking her alarm clock.

"So?" Seira asked. "Leave a note for your parents about the change of schools. You're comin' with me."

"Seira…" Iziyo complained, "Oh never mind, give me a minute."

"That's the spirit. Remember, me made this deal when we were three years old. You can't back out now, not after all we've been through to get this far." Seira watched Iziyo scribble down a note and grab her sweater before running off down stairs to grab her always-present frozen water bottle. "Do ya have to take that every where you go?" Seira groaned.

"Yep. It's trademark." Izi replied as if that explained everything. She called to her weird lookin' pet as she walked to the window. The pet was about two inches tall and was yellow with big ears and a long, bushy tail. It stood on two legs and had little wings on it's back that looked like they could barely support it, if at all. It was named Falie and where in hell Izi found her, will probably never be known.

"C'mon." Seira said and jumped out of the window, again, with Izi, her water, and Falie, in tow.


	2. More Questions Asked

"Hey, girls!" Risa yelled as she walked into the classroom.

"OMG! Did you see Dark last night!" one of the fan girls yelled. Riku rolled her eyes and walk towards where Daisuke and Satoshi were talking. As she came closer, she stopped to listen to them.

"Sorry about him." Daisuke was saying. "He's such an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah." Satoshi agreed, wearing his usual emotionless mask. "I think _he_got out of hand last night, too. Sorry about that." Daisuke smiled and looked up to see Riku walking towards them. He smiled even more and was about to say something, if not for the wanna-be-reporter, who ran in yelling something.

"We have two new students!" Takeshi yelled. "An they're both girls!" He went on about how they would fall in love with him at first sight, and how he would… who in hell even wants to know?

Half the class rolled their eyes while the rest just giggled at the crazed reporter.

Just then the teacher came in and called for silence before addressing the class.

"Today we have a new student." She paused. "Gomen, _two_ new students." She looked to the door and called them in.

"Remember, we don't know each other." Seira muttered to Iziyo as they walked into their new classroom.

"I know, I know!" An annoyed Iziyo whispered back.

"Well," The sensei called, "Why don't you two introduce yourselves." She stepped back, allowing them to move to the front of the class.

"Ohayo." The redhead started first, "I'm Tanaka Iziyo-san. Pleased to meet you." She bowed and smiled a smile that most could've sworn only Daisuke could smile.

"I'm Midori Seira-san. Same." Seira bowed but kept a straight face. She used a monotone voice, much different to the one she had used with Iziyo before, that reminded much of the class of a certain other blunette.

"Alright." The female instructor called their attention again. "Midori, sit behind Hiwatari. Tanaka, behind Niwa." They surprised the class by immediately knowing where to go and both were seated. "Well, I see you already know Hiwatari and Niwa." She clearly ignored the looks of 'we-don't-know-who-the-hell-they-are' that she received from the two boys," You can get acquainted with everyone else over lunch." She said and started the lesson.

"Hi!" Riku walked over to the two newbies. "You wanna have lunch with us?" they nodded and followed her outside. Riku led them to a large tree where Risa, Daisuke, and a very out of place Satoshi sat. Iziyo grinned. "Oh. By the way, I'm Harada Riku-san. That's my sister, Risa. And you already know those two."

"Hi!" Iziyo chimed while Seira mutely nodded.

"Ummmm?" Risa started, "How did you know Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun?"

"Oh! Well, um-" Iziyo mumbled, failing to think of an excuse.

"We didn't." They all looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Those were the only empty seats. We – _I_ – just guessed which one I was supposed to sit in." They took it and went back to their bentos, but Satoshi kept a suspicious eye on them.

When school let out, Iziyo and Seira went out of the way a bit before joining together and talking. As soon as they met, Iziyo started laughing.

"Ha! That was good Seira. How'd you manage to keep up the Satoshi act all day though?"

"Easy. All I had to do was ignore you and keep a straight face when you did one of your clumsy stunts." Seira replied, transferring back to her usual voice.

"Hey!"

"No, really. But maybe having someone else use his emotionless face might get Nii-san to realize just how antagonizing it is." Seira said, seriously. "Gaah."

Iziyo looked alarmed, "What? What's wrong?"

"If I keep the serious act up any longer, I'll die! How does Satoshi do that!" Seira asked before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"No clue." Iziyo said cautiously. She was really freaked out by her friend's behavior.

In the distance, a blue haired boy watched interestedly. "So… they aren't who they appear, are they?" he questioned no one in particular, but it was Krad who answered.

"Just like someone else I know." He said with a smirk.


	3. Answers Given

Sorry I took so long to update. And thnx for the review, Black RoseReina, I'm glad you like it. Heck, I'm glad you even read it.

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to do these on the last chapters, but I don't own DNAngel. I do, however, own Iziyo.

On With the Story…

School the next day went as usual; you know, tons of homework, contaminated food, boring lectures, perverts drooling, the normal junk. The only person who wasn't satisfied with it was Satoshi Hiwatari. He wanted to know who the two new girls really were, and how they already knew him and Niwa.  
Iziyo and Seira seemed to pay no mind to the suspicion, though. They were accepted by the rest of the class quickly and both even rose to the top of the class, behind Hiwatari, of course. No one cared that they seemed to know all about most everyone. They all just thought it was a big trick, or that they'd researched it. No one bothered to think why they would research on the people in their class or why the only two people they claimed to know nothing about were the two that they seemed to have known all along even if they denied it. The two girls seemed to fit right in. But that was one of the things that had Hiwatari so suspicious.

"What do you think?" Satoshi questioned Niwa during lunch. They were standing under a tree outside, waiting for the Harada twins.

"I dunno. It's weird that they acted like they knew us when we didn't know them and then they completely denied knowing anything about us, though."

"Yeah. You know how to access personal files?"

"Y-yeah. But if they do know anything about us, won't they be expecting it? And what if they catch us?" Niwa asked, not liking the ideas passing through his head about the consequences.

"I'll take care of it if we get caught." Hiwatari reassured. The redhead looked at him quizzically. "My father has a rather influential reputation." The young commander answered.

"Oh." He silenced as the look-alike twins approached them. "Uh… Hiwatari and I have to-uh-do somethin' inside. Bye." Daisuke excused before running off with his friend/enemy.

"'Seira Midori, adopted at the age of 5 when her birth parents were killed. Has one living blood relative, also adopted.'" Satoshi read aloud, "'Birth Name: Seira… Hikari.' What the… I… have a sister?" Satoshi stared at the screen in shock.

"'Iziyo Tanaka, Adopted at age 5 by Tanaka when found wandering down the street with Seira Midori. Has living parents and brother but was raised away from them.'" Daisuke was reading, "'Birth Name: Iziyo… Niwa.' What's going on! We both have sisters!" Both the two boys were standing still, completely confused.

"Sorry we didn't tell you." Two voices said in unison from the doorway. The redhead and blunette turned to face the other redhead and blunette.

"We're sorry," Seira repeated. "We weren't allowed to tell you."

"Weren't allowed? By who?" Satoshi asked, madly.

"By the laws of the black wings. We couldn't come back until now." Iziyo responded. "If we could have told you, believe me, we would have. It's not easy keeping something like that a secret."

"Yeah. Me messed up on the first day we got here, but Satoshi was the only one who really seemed to notice and care. Excellent deduction by the way, bro." Seira saluted him. Both boys looked uneasy and were eternally grateful when the bell rang, giving them a made excuse to leave the high-tension room.

As they left, Iziyo told them, "If you have any questions, ask us after school. It's time you both knew the whole truth." With that said, they walked off in silence, ignoring the stares people gave them when they walked in the classroom as they wondered about why the boys looked shocked and confused while the girls look slightly sad.

The four of them met after school and, after Hiwatari's wise comment of the Niwa parents wanting to know of their child, they were heading to Daisuke's humble home. (Not really that humble with all those traps set up.)

"Mom?" Daisuke said through the intercom, "I-um-have some friends with me." They heard a loud crash from inside and Dai sighed. 'She must have set up tons of traps today.'

"You have to go through those everyday?" Iziyo asked.

"Wha? How-?" Dai stuttered. Iziyo giggled but said nothing. The next minute, Emiko opened the front door and let them in. When they walked in, they saw Daiki looked up from his newspaper and To-to was fixing dinner in the kitchen. Kosuke came into the room but stopped dead and stared upon seeing the two girls.

"You're back?" He said, surprised. The girls smiled.

"Hello again, Kosuke." They replied in unison. Everyone, save Kosuke, Seira, and Iziyo, were completely clueless as to what was happening.

"Kosuke-san?" Emiko asked.

"You know them, otosan?" (Otosandad) Daisuke asked.

"Have they been told?" Kosuke asked Seira and Iziyo.

"They looked up our files and found out, yeah." Seira replied, looking down.

"What's going on?" Emiko asked, thoroughly confused 


	4. Confession

Thank you Umi.Loves.Satoshi for all the reviews. They really made me wanna write more.

So Here It Is:

"Um- Well, I'm Iziyo." A look a realization came over the Niwa family, save Daisuke, and Emiko slipped into one of her freaky stages, screaming stuff about, "My baby has come home" and hugging Iziyo until she turned blue, at which point, Kosuke pried her off. Daiki was much calmer and welcomed her with a polite hug. Daisuke was still sitting there in shock at his mother's outburst, Iziyo was still sputtering and gagging, and Satoshi and Seira looked annoyed and out of place. Once Emiko calmed down some, Kosuke started explaining.

"About eleven years ago, after hearing a prophecy from the _black wings_, I took these two to different areas in Japan where they were adopted. I told their new parents what the situation was, about them having to leave once it was time to put the prophecy to work, but they excepted these girls anyway and took them home."

"But," Iziyo continued, "even though our bother's wouldn't remember us, we were often reminded of them. We became friends, despite our clans, and kept in touch with Kosuke."

"On his travels, we would sometimes accompany him, learning more about the artworks and their powers. When we were at home, we couldn't go anywhere near where you two were, but we always had the Azumano news sent to us so we could keep up on Dark's progress." Seira told them.

"So why are you back now?" Daisuke asked.

Iziyo smiled sweetly at him. "It was time to put the prophecy in action."

Satoshi quirked an eyebrow, "What the hell does that mean?"

Seira giggled, "You'll know when it begins to affect you."

"O…Kay, um… are you two staying with your adopted families?" Daisuke questioned.

"No, too far away. Right now, we're staying in a cheap motel." Iziyo laughed.

"Well why don't you move in with your original families?" To-to asked. "I'm sure there's enough room for you here, Iziyo."

"Oh. Well thank you, but…" She side-glanced at her long-time friend.

"Go ahead Izi-chan." Seira told her. "I'll just stay at the hotel. Besides, it'll be cheaper without you there."

"Oh, thanks." Iziyo mumbled, "Alright then, I'll take you up on that offer." She smiled.

"Alright then, we'll be leaving now." Seira smiled and grabbed her bro's hand, running out the door.

"You know, dragging me out the door isn't exactly the best way to ask for a place to live." Satoshi mumbled.

"Huh? You mean you'll actually let me live with you?" Seira asked, shocked.

"Unless you'd rather live with my father."

"No way!"

He smirked, "Father will probably make you work with me for catching Dark, though. Probably as my secretary."

"Okay, why not." And they walked off to Satoshi's apartment.

The next morning, Satoshi was called to his father's house and brought Seira along. He turned out to be right when he predicted that Seira would be hired as his secretary. "Both of you need to attend the upcoming business party in a few days, so start getting ready for it." Commissioner Hiwatari added as a parting note.

"Morning Mom!" Iziyo chirped when she went down to breakfast, "Morning To-to."

"Good Morning, Iziyo."

"G'mornin', Mom." Daisuke said sleepily.

"Good Morning, Dai-chan."

"How come Dai gets a nickname and I don't?" Iziyo pouted. Daiki laughed from behind his paper.

"How 'bout Izi-chan. That's what your friend called you." Emiko asked her newly found daughter.

"Works for me." Izi laughed but was cut off by Daisuke's yell of "Oh no! We're gonna be late!" The two red-haired teenagers ran out the door to the trolley station.

"You know, you're gonna have to answer a lot of questions today." Daisuke Niwa pointed out.

"Yeah, but not as many as last night." The twin Niwa replied.


	5. Suspicions

"Ne, Tanaka-san? Why'd you come to school with Niwa-kun?" The elder Harada twin asked. Riku would never admit it, but she was raging with jealousy. Normally, Niwa would meet her at the park on the way to school, but today, he was walking with Tanaka and didn't even look at her. (Of course, she didn't know they were siblings and that Dai had spaced out, too busy talking to Dark.)

"Mmm? Oh. Well… I'm—staying with his family right now." Iziyo improvised. It really was the truth, just not all of it.

"With the Niwas?" Risa asked from behind her twin. "Why?"

"Well, I knew Kosuke from a while ago, and he invited me to stay with them." That statement was met with blank stares, "What?"

"Who's Kosuke?"

Daisuke, who had just appeared behind Riku, answered, "My dad. Hi Riku-san, Harada-san, Iziyo-chan."

"Oh." Riku said, looking down. She walked off when her sister's friends called them over.

"You're gonna have to tell her soon, Iziyo." Daisuke said to her before walking to his seat.

Riku's P.O.V.

"You're gonna have to tell her soon, Iziyo." I heard Daisuke telling the new girl before walking off. Tell me what? I wondered. I was totally jealous. What was going on? Why did they seem so close? I was so confused.

Normal P.O.V.

Riku was interrupted for her thoughts by a scream from one of the girls.

"Satoshi-kun!" One of his rabid fangirls yelled. Said boy was walking into the school campus later than usual, but what the freaky stalkers were yelling about, was that by his side, walked Seira. And even worse, Hiwatari was talking with her and wore the closest thing to a smile he could muster! The fanclub went wild.

"No fair! Why'd he pick her? He doesn't even know her!" The girls cried. For some reason she couldn't seem to understand, Risa was jealous Seira. She couldn't see why, though. Her and Hiwatari weren't even friends, really, so why should she care who he was hooked up with? Especially when she had her precious 'Dark-san'. For some reason, she couldn't convince herself of that, and seeing Seira's smirk didn't help.

At Lunch

"Ne, Risa?" Riku asked. "Why do you think Tanaka-san is so close to Niwa-kun?"

"You don't think something's going on, do you?" Risa raised her eyebrows.

"I heard Niwa-kun telling her that they'd have to tell something soon." Riku answered.

"No way! Seriously, Riku, Niwa-kun is weird, but he's not a player. I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding." There was a moment's silence as Riku thought this over before Risa asked her something.

"Riku? Do you think Hiwatari is really with Midori?"

"No. I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding." The other's responses were hollow consolations to both parties.

Riku swallowed, "Whatever's going on, I wish they would just come out and say it instead of keeping us in the dark like this." She said, "Hey? Why do you care if Hiwatari is with Midori-san?" Riku asked suspiciously. Risa blushed brightly and ran off the moment the bell rang, leaving a smirking Riku to run after her.

"Niwa-kun? Do you want to hang out after school?" Riku asked.

"Gomen, Riku-san. I have to be somewhere after school. Gomen. Maybe tomorrow." He apologized and ran off.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Riku mumbled, her suspicions growing.

I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything. Please R&R.


	6. New Rivals

**Disclaimer: Okay, sorry, but… if you want a damn disclaimer, go back to the previous chapters. I know I've put at least one somewhere in there.**

**Story:**

**/Blah/** mental chat: Dark

/Blah/ mental chat: Daisuke

**/Blah/ **mental chat: Krad

/Blah/ mental chat: Satoshi

"Blah" external chat

'Blah' thinking

After school, Riku flared with jealousy when she saw Daisuke meet with Tanaka at the school gate before walking home together.

'It's not fair!' the older Harada fumed in her head. 'I'm supposed to be his girlfriend, but she's been here not even a week and already she's getting more of his attention.' Riku, it turned out, was very possessive of her boyfriend, and wasn't taking to well to his attention on her, or lack there of. Whilst the new girls were nice and smart, she found herself uncontrollably hating Iziyo. What right did she have to waltz in and take Daisuke away from her? She probably poisoned his mind into liking her! Okay, maybe not, but it still wasn't fair.

"Harada-chan?" a voice called her.

"What?" she snapped at the girl. She felt bad for venting her anger on the blunette, but at the moment, she hated anyone who had any sort of association with Tanaka, even if it was only the fact that they arrived in the same day.

"Well, if you're going to be like that…" The blue-haired girl turned to walk away.

"Wait." Riku called, "I'm sorry, Midori-san, I'm just a little upset."

"A _little_ upset? I know seeing your boyfriend hanging out with someone else is frustrating, but it's a bit much to be snapping at everyone about."

"How did you-" Riku trailed off, shocked that this girl knew what she was hung up over.

Seira smiled, "You're _that _transparent." She smirked. "But really, I doubt Niwa-kun would just walk away with someone else. He's much to kind for that." She reassured. Riku nodded as the other girl walked away. Although Seira couldn't have said it in present company, she knew all about what was going on, after all, she had been at the confession, and even given some of it herself. What Riku also didn't know, was that Iziyo and herself had much more of an association than merely appearing on the same day.

As Riku walked over to where her twin was waiting, she thought back on what Seira had said, _Niwa-kun wouldn't just walk away with someone else,_ She had stated, _He's much to kind for that._ And he was. It was true. Daisuke Niwa would never desert someone. He always did whatever he could to help. "Maybe new students really aren't that bad." And with that thought she smiled and actually found herself listening to her sister rants about how the phantom thief had marked his next target and what she should where to go see him.

"Dai-kun!" Emiko called. "Hurry up and get ready Dai-kun. You have work to do." She said as she slipped the thieving outfit over his arms. Daisuke groaned.

**/Why so reluctant, Dai/** Dark asked, making him jump in surprise. Iziyo watched from the doorway, amused.

"You're going to steal the 'Azure Crystal' from the Smithsonian Museum at 9:00." Emiko told him.

''Azure Crystal'? Sounds fun. And it's almost 9, too.' Iziyo thought, smiling mysteriously. "Mom?" She said, aloud, "Do you have a cool lookin', light colored outfit kinda like Dark's, fit for women?" She asked. For a moment everyone looked at her confused while they tried to sort out what she asked for.

Emiko, once she figured it out, exclaimed, "Oh! Do you want to go with Dark?"

"Not exactly. Not _me_ at least." Everyone looked at her confused again.

"Well, I probably have one or two outfit's that you might find fitting in my room. Hold on." Mrs. Niwa said before disappearing into her room.

"Goin' to try a thief's work, eh?" Dark asked, finally coming out of his tamer's mind. "Be careful, if you're not trained, it'll get _pretty_ tough."

Iziyo gave a smirk to challenge Dark's, "Don't worry, thievery ain't my style anyway." She said, confusing all, yet again. Emiko came in with an outfit for Iziyo to try. As she left the room to try it, Kosuke called attention onto himself.

"Dark," He warned, "be careful. If my theory is correct, you'll have to fight more than just the Hikari tonight." They all looked at him, confused and curious, until they were interrupted by Iziyo's yell of how the outfit was perfect and that she was leaving through the upstairs window. This was confirmed by the rather loud crash, Falie's mutter of "klutz", and Iziyo claim of "I'm okay." Dark shook his head.

"Well, it's almost time for the public appearance of the great phantom thief." Dark said, egoistically, as he walked out the door, Wiz on his shoulder.

((In case any of you are wondering, Falie is Iziyo's weird pet from chapter one and she can speak.))

Satoshi headed off to the museum with Seira who, for some in explained, as of yet, reason, wore a black leotard, with black tights and long black gloves. (Kinda like Risa's thieving outfit in the anime.) It clashed terribly with her hair, making all of the passer-by-ers stare. A point, which Satoshi failed to mention to her before they left the house -he was now paying for it with all the extra attention they were receiving. Luckily though, the twins' ice glares had enough to keep anyone from saying anything. Though he didn't say anything, Satoshi had to admit. She stood out a lot, and that isn't really what you want when you're trying to catch someone with out being noticed too soon. He hoped there was an explanation for it that he would be receiving soon. But now, he had to concentrate on the security plans. He sighed. Was it even worth the time to come up with useless plans? It's not like any of them, no matter how good, have ever worked. Dark _was_ a phantom thief after all.

"Stop moping." Seira said, snapping him out of his depressed state. "No one's perfect. Besides, he's not an easy target. Why do you think he lasted this many generations? Let me tell you, it wasn't luck."

"You seem to know a lot about his experience." Satoshi said, questioningly.

"And you'll find out why later. In fact, both you and Dai/Dark are in for a surprise." Satoshi raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as they approached the museum and walked inside.

((I'm not very good at fight scenes and stuff, but I'll try. It's very important to the story even if it sucks.))

Dark approached the museum on Wiz's (or With's) black wings, earning appraising gasps from the gathered fans.

"Men," Detective Saehara ordered, "Surround the area. Don't let him escape!"

"Detective." One of his men asked, "Where's the commander?"

"He went inside the museum with his new secretary. And he told us to stay out of the building." The Detective said, annoyed, as he walked off, muttering under his breath about obnoxious teenagers who think too much of themselves. ((AN: look who's talking. Saehara's son is _way_ more obnoxious than Satoshi.))

Inside, the high commander confronted Dark in the room with the artifact. His sister stood to the side and in the shadows, another figure stood.

"Well, well, commander, what's this? Finally decided you needed help?" Dark mocked. Satoshi opened his mouth to retort, but the other blue headed one cut him off.

"On the contrary, Dark." She said. "I'm _your_ help."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, some Hikari you are, helping the thief." The Hikari boy glared at his newly found sister.

"Hah. Some commander you are, even your own flesh and blood's against you." Dark smirked. "But, uh- why do I need help? No offense, but I've been doing this for years, I don't need any help."

"Wanna bet?" A voice said. The figure in the corner threw a red feather at Dark and Seira.

"Who are you?" Dark yelled, using his own black feather to block the attack. "Show yourself." He ordered.

"My pleasure." Iziyo walked into the dim light, wearing a red halter top with a white cloak, held together at her throat wit a silver cross. Under the cloak, she wore a pair of black jeans.

Satoshi wore a smirk, but still had a confusion he would never show. "What was that about your flesh and blood turning against you?" His eyes flash with revenge. Dark glared as his trademark flirtatious smirk faltered.

"We told you, you guys were in for a surprise." The girls said simultaneously. Suddenly, as Satoshi doubled up in pain, a bright light engulfed the room, completely confusing the police outside. Gasps from the eager spectators admitted as four winged creatures burst forth from the window. One, with black wings, was our very own 'Dark-san'. Another, with white wings, was a less known 'White Dark-san' or, as he preferred, Krad. The other two, no one recognized. One was floating on red wings, the other one blue ones. No one knew who they were, however, what they did know, was that Dark and Krad seemed deathly shocked to say the least.

"Rika?" Dark asked the one with blue wings who wore a black thieving outfit and long gloves. When her brown hair moved out of her face, they could see a grown women who somewhat resembled the younger Harada twin.

"Akir?" Krad asked the other one with red wings. She wore a red top and black pants, covered with a white cloak that was held together with a cross. She had green-tinted hair and a rather pale face that looked a lot like Rika's.

They grinned as one. "Hello again, Kokuyoku, Black wings."

**/Wow./ **Daisuke commented, **/They're responses sound just like Iziyo and Midori-san's./**

/Yeah./ Dark agreed/They're wearing the same thing, too/

/Krad/ Satoshi asked//You _know_ them/ Krad grunted, not answering.

The spectators below were still shocked that there were _four_ winged people. Yes, they were used to one, maybe even two, but _four_? They had no clue what was going on.

"Risa?" Riku asked her twin who had dragged her along to see Dark. "Are you okay?"

"Riku… Wasn't Rika our grandmother?" Riku's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Risa, Grandma Rika isn't an angel. She doesn't have wings. She's," Riku looked down, sadly, "She's… dead, Risa." While this was true, this wasn't what was bothering Risa. What was bothering her, was that the blue-winged angel looked exactly like their grandmother. Their grandmother that Dark loved.

"How?" Dark asked the brown haired angel, "How are you here?"

"That," Rika smiled, "will be explained later. Now, we have some artwork to take care of."

**Sorry, it's not very good. But I tried. Please Review whimpers I'll try to update soon.**

**Ja Ne**


	7. Author's note

Sorry! School just started and I'm in writers block. I'll try to update soon, so please don't leave! I'm trying!


	8. Explanations

Disclaimer: I wish.

**/Blah/** mental chat: Dark

/Blah/ mental chat: Daisuke

**/Blah/ **mental chat: Krad

/Blah/ mental chat: Satoshi

"Blah" external chat

'Blah' thinking

"What the crap?" Dark bluntly asked. They were all back at the Niwa household, and Seira and Iziyo were explaining how their girlfriends from forty years ago were now their tamer's sister's alter-egos. It was confusing and weird, and Dark and Krad were still quite convinced that this was a cruel joke.

"How is this possible? We were only created from Hikari artworks. How were they created?" Krad asked, unbelievingly. For the first time, Dark was in agreement with Krad. (Scary, huh?)

"Well, it looks like the Hikari took pity on you." Iziyo answered. Upon seeing all the confused faces, she continued explaining. "The Hikari knew how you would have to leave any thoughts of love you had, because you'd end up leaving them. The last Hikari decided to make one last artwork before she died." She inclined her head to Seira and Satoshi. "It was created using the souls of the twins, Rika and Akir Harada. The artwork was never heard of, 'cause she died before she told anyone about it. "

"The only ones who knew about it were the tamers, who of the art piece were bound by the laws of the _Black Wings_." Kosuke told them. "As was I." He sighed, "I did not know when they would appear, but I knew that two new wings had entered our world. I didn't know their relations or even that they had had a life before becoming one with the painting. But I wasn't allowed to tell anyone of the little bit I knew."

"Is it hidden? The painting?" Satoshi asked abruptly.

"Uhhhh…" The new girls stuttered.

"You don't know?" Daisuke asked, disapprovingly.

"Well, we knew of its existence, but we didn't ever learn where it was." Seira excused.

"After all, she died without leaving any record of it." Iziyo said. Satoshi shook his head, looking at the ground. Daisuke wore a confused but cute smile, and Emiko and Daiki were fretting about where it could be. Kosuke looked amused.

Satoshi sighed, looking up. "Well, I guess it's okay as long as you keep Father from it." Satoshi whipped his glasses on his shirt, nodded his head to Daisuke, and walked out the door of the Niwa home, his sister following after bowing slightly to Mrs. Niwa and waving at Kosuke and Iziyo.

Lunch the following day found the four tamers sitting under a tree in the park. They had gathered together to go over information that had been revealed to them the previous night.

Most of their class was starting to get suspicious of why the four of them were hanging out so often and why Dai always came to school with Iziyo whilst Satoshi always showed up with Seira. They all seemed like good friends, and, quite frankly, that scared much of the class just by the fact that anyone managed to get Satoshi Hiwatari, the block of ice, to even acknowledge them. The fan girls were furious, Riku was mad, Risa was jealous (for unknown reasons), Takeshi wanted some juicy news, and the rest of the class was just bored, so they all decided to spy on their little lunch meeting.

"I still can't believe something like this happened." Daisuke was saying. "I mean, that has to have been a pretty talented artist to create something that is already gone." The class looked at one another, confused. What the hell were they talking about?

"It goes against the flow of the world." Satoshi stated, writing in his notebook, "Things that die are supposed to stay dead. Whether we like it or not." Many bewildered stares were passed among the students.

"Is it really that amazing?" Iziyo asked. "_Those two_ always disappear and come back every generation. Is it so hard to believe that two more just joined them?"

"Yes!" Daisuke exclaimed. "From what you guys say, _they_ were made from scratch. But those girls weren't. They were already here. And now they came back, just in another way."

"I suppose it _is_ understandable." Satoshi reasoned. "The artwork has created weirder things before."

"Yeah." Seira laughed. "And you guys had to take care of it."

"More him than me." Satoshi said, indicating the other boy with his elbow. "I just had to keep _him_ from doing anything reckless."

"Which is harder than it seems." Seira said.

"For both sides." Dai added. "It's not easy keeping _him_ under control either."

'What the hell are they talking about?' was the thought passing through most of the spectators' heads. 'What's all this stuff about?'

"Oh! That's right." Daisuke remembered. "We're at Esviel at 9 tomorrow. You guys comin'?" He asked.

"Heh. Hell yeah." Iziyo said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Many unseen raised eyebrows were sent her way.

"If you and Sato are going, then I have to." Seira said. 'Sato?' many veins popped on fan girls' heads. All eyes now turned to the commander.

"Do I even have a choice?" Satoshi asked.

"No." Iziyo said, bluntly, "it's your job. It's not like you can expect those other idiots to do anything useful. Hey, is that your plan?" She asked, snatching the notebook out of his hands. He looked up with an annoyed glare. "Hmm. This is good. I think this might actually work." She acknowledged.

"What is it?" Seira asked, grabbing for it. Iziyo snapped it shut before she could see anything helpful. "Mou. No fair. I help don't I?"

"Yeah, him." Satoshi said, taking the plans back. Daisuke was clutching his stomach, he was laughing so hard.

"Jeez. I hate to say it," Daisuke gasped between laughs, "but it's not gonna work, whatever it is. He's way too egoistical to let himself be caught by your traps. He'd never hear of it. Not to mention, Mom would _kill_ you guys."

"Hey!" Iziyo glared. "Don't underestimate us. It's not fair, Bro."

"WHAT?" A scream to their left alerted them to the onlookers. Takeshi was lying on the ground, having fallen out of the tree after hearing Iziyo's statement. Many other classmates were standing it bushes, muttering amongst themselves.

"Bro? Is that what she said to Niwa?" "That's what I heard." "OMFG! How can this be?" Whilst the students were clarifying the Niwa girl's words, the Harada twins were standing in the brush, dumbfounded.

"Smooth Iziyo. Real smooth." Seira muttered, sarcastically.

"What's this all about?" Takeshi demanded.

"Why would we tell you?" Iziyo snapped. Daisuke groaned from behind her and looked to his friends, pleadingly. Unfortunately, neither Seira nor Satoshi could think of a way to get them out of this that wouldn't cause more trouble than it already had.

"What's going on?" Riku asked, quietly. "Are you guys really related?"

The Niwa children sighed. "Yeah." Daisuke mumbled. "We are." The audience froze, and all noise stopped at his answer.

"Really?" They inquired. They nodded. As they answered the interrogations, Satoshi and Seira were quietly trying to make an escape. Unfortunately, Iziyo caught them.

"Hold it." Everyone stared at her, giving her strange looks. "I'm not going down without bringing you two along, Seira, Satoshi." Everyone looked at the blunettes. Satoshi sighed, and turned around, followed by Seira who was cursing Iziyo's good sight.

"What? What do you mean?" One of the girls in their class asked.

"Those two are twins as well." Daisuke answered, trying not to melt under the Hikaris' cold, death glares.

"Now who can't help out?" Iziyo sneered at them, laughing. "Equal punishments, right?" she asked them.

"You suck." Seira cursed.

"Wait." Takeshi ordered, trying to sort out all that was being said, "So… the new girls are both twins with Niwa and Hiwatari? No way!"

"That's what we said, isn't it?" Satoshi asked glaring at the Niwa children. And speaking of Niwa…

"Dai! Izi!" both flinched at the loud screech that was heard. People looked around for the source of the noise that was making those two flinch and Satoshi and Seira smirk, ever so slightly. It wasn't long before they saw two women, one tall with red hair and casual clothes on, the other shorter with silver hair, donned in a maid's outfit. The one with red hair was dragging a dark haired man with normal slacks and a shirt on behind her.

"M-Mom?" Daisuke stuttered, paling. People stared at him.

Gulp "Do you think we can run without being murdered later?" Iziyo asked him.

"It's about two miles to the nearest park." Daisuke estimated, ignoring the stares. "Think you can make it that far?"

"Won't know 'til I try." Iziyo responded. The two zoomed off, disappearing from view in only a matter of seconds.

"Whoa." The class noted, not knowing that Daisuke could even run that fast without tripping over his feet. (Not that Iziyo could do any better.)

Now, without her original prey, Emiko turned to the closest thing to it. The Hikari children took a moment to gather their breath before setting off at light speed after the original victims.

"Oooh." Towa groaned. "Now they'll be late for dinner." Kosuke lead his furious wife away from the frightened students and called to To-to as he made his way home. Soon the class was left in silence, the earlier tension ebbing away. That is, until they realized their own prey had made a quickie escape and were nowhere to be found.

"They better be ready to answer questions next time I see them!" Takeshi yelled.

Said victims were found in a park, two miles away, doubled over, panting.

"We're huff saved." Seira gasped out.

"Y-yeah." Daisuke confirmed. Satoshi was too busy sucking air to join their joy at making it out alive, and Iziyo was preoccupied with how they were going to get home tonight, without being completely busted.

**Sorry for the long wait. If you don't get what they were talking about at lunch, it was about how Rika and Akir were alive and stuff. Oh! And Daisuke's remembrance of Esviel will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you liked it. **


	9. Powerful Artwork

**Disclaimer: As if…**

**/Blah/** mental chat: Dark

/Blah/ mental chat: Daisuke

**_/Blah/ _**mental chat: Akir

_/Blah/ _mental chat: Iziyo

**/Blah/ **mental chat: Krad

/Blah/ mental chat: Satoshi

**_/Blah/ _**mental chat: Rika

_/Blah/_ mental chat: Seira

**_/Blah/ _**mental chat: Akir

_/Blah/ _mental chat: Iziyo

"Blah" external chat

'Blah' thinking

"Big news!" Takeshi Saehara yelled as he walked into the classroom. "I've got an exclusive on Dark!" As soon as he said 'Dark', he got the attention of every girl in the class.

"Dark! Dark's appearing tonight?" They asked. Saehara nodded.

"He's after the 'Crystal Dragon's Whisper' at the Esviel Art Museum. The note said 9:00." Takeshi explained.

"Hey," One of the students noticed, "Where are Niwa, Hiwatari, Midori, and Tanaka? They're all gone!"

"That's weird." Riku noted to her twin. Risa vaguely nodded, but was staring into space, immensely concentrated on something.

AFTER class was over, Risa Harada dragged Riku and Takeshi to a deserted hall, and convinced them to come with her to spy on Dark.

"Hell yeah." Takeshi exclaimed. "If I can get up close footage of Dark…"

"Why would I wanna spy on _him_?" Riku argued.

"Aww, c'mon Riku. You wouldn't want me there alone, would ya? What would happen if a pervert showed up?" Risa persuaded.

"You'd be spying on the biggest pervert around!"

"No, Riku. I mean a _real_ perv."

"That's what I'm sayin'."

If Dark _is_ a pervert, you'd be there to stop him from doing anything." Takeshi pointed out.

"I-" She looked at Risa's pleading pout, "Oh, alright. I'm coming. But if I get bored, I'm going home. And _you're _coming with me."

"Yay! You won't get bored, I promise you." Risa said, joyfully.

THAT NIGHT

Saehara and the Harada's snuck into the room with the artifact before the museum closed up for security. They had to wait like half an hour , but Risa and Takeshi figured it was worth it, and wouldn't let Riku leave.

At exactly 9:00, they heard shouts from outside and knew Dark was here. Takeshi turned on his video camera when they heard footsteps running toward them.

'Jeez,' Riku thought, 'No wonder Dark always gets away. They don't even have any guards in here.'

The doors flew open, allowing them to see Dark. Riku had to clamp a hand over Risa's mouth in order to stop her from yelling out in excitement.

The art thief walked toward the case, but a ball of light came blasting his way before it turned into a feather. A voice shouting "Dark" could be heard before a blue-haired Hikari walked into the camera's line of vision. The jaws of the three spectators dropped when they saw their classmate standing in Dark's way.

"Hello, Commander." Dark sneered.

'No way!' the reporter and the girls thought, 'Hiwatari is the commander in charge of capturing Dark?' They couldn't believe it.

"You're not getting away this time, Dark." Satoshi glared at him.

"Peh. Your stupid guards can't do anything to me." Dark bragged.

"Oh really?" Satoshi challenged, "well what about this?" He sent a ball of energy at Dark, making the audience's eye's grow wide at his power.

"You're a fool, Dark. You of all people should know the power of the artwork. You're making yourself an easy target."

'What power?' the three spectators thought as Satoshi threw another blast, which Dark dodged again.

"But you can't catch me even now, can you?" Dark mocked, "Even if I'm an 'easy target', you can't even come close to catching me without borrowing strength from _him_." He declared.

Satoshi glared, "You can't hurt me, you know." He said when Dark lunged for him. "Your tamer won't let you."

'Wha?' three people still had no clue what was going on, but Dark took the bait and ran for the commander, when a white feather hit the targeted art piece. A bright light glowed before everyone in the room felt a wind pulling them toward the artifact.

The Haradas and Saehara screamed, alerting the two of their presence. This distraction lowered Dark's defenses long enough to pull him into the artwork.

Takeshi, Riku, and Risa could faintly hear a voice that sounded remotely like Daisuke's calling desperately for Dark, before their worlds turned black. The last thing they all heard was a loud and quite vulgar curse from Satoshi.

"NIWA?" SOMEONE CALLED. "Niwa!" Daisuke slowly awoke, to see Satoshi standing over him.

"H-Hiwatari?" Dai sat up abruptly. "What happened?"

"The 'Dragon's Whisper' pulled Dark, Saehara and the Harada twins in."

"WHAT?" Niwa panicked, "How do we save them?"

"We have to go inside the world of the 'Dragon's Whisper' where they are." He looked down. "I'm sorry, Niwa. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. If those three hadn't shown up…" They both were silent.

"The only way to save them is to go in there, so let's go." Dai said. Silence- "Ummm… How _do_ we get inside the 'Dragon's Whisper'?" He asked. Satoshi smiled slightly before grabbing onto his arm and sending a feather at the 'Crystal Dragon's Whisper', allowing it to pull them both in.


	10. Inside the Artwork

From the sky in a strange looking land, two figures appeared out of no where and started falling.

"Wings! We need… wings!" Satoshi yelled, strained, to Daisuke.

"Wiz!"

"Kyuu!" the lop-eared rabbit turned into Dark's wings and attached himself to Daisuke's back. Satoshi let out a grunt and squeezed his eyes shut as white wings tore out of his back.

They flew down to the ground and began looking for their missing friends (if you can really call Dark and Sato friends). They heard a loud 'boom' in the distance and flew towards it. As they came closer, they saw black and white wings.

"Krad?" Satoshi asked aloud, "Krad was separated from me, too?"

((AN: Daisuke-You never noticed?))

Krad and Dark were fighting in the air, circling over three awestruck figures. The tamers flew towards them, yelling.

"Niwa-kun! Hiwatari! –pause- Why do you have wings!" Riku shouted when she saw them.

"Uh." They looked at each other helplessly.

"Yo, Daisuke! Where'd you come from?" Takeshi asked

No comment.

"Hiwatari, why were you fighting Dark-san?" Risa asked. "Hiwatari?" She looked up to see neither of them paying attention.

"Niwa? Hiwatari? What's going on?" Riku asked. "Hey!" They all yelled when they saw Dai and Sato fly away from them. "HEY!" They screamed.

"Just shut up!" Satoshi hollered back at them, shocking all.

"Whoa." Risa noted.

"Hiwatari yelled at us." Takeshi said stunned. Riku was speechless.

"Oh shut up." Hiwatari mumbled, red hues coloring his face. A stray feather blast alerted them all back the present situation.

"Krad! Satoshi yelled as Daisuke yelled "Dark!"

"Oh, for the love of god, stop killing each other and help us get outta here." Dai yelled.

"Wow, Daisuke yelled, too." Takeshi stated. Said person groaned and the fighting didn't stop.

"I give up." Satoshi said. Everyone (save Dark and Krad) looked at him as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Seira? Get Akir and Rika into the 'Dragon's Whisper'. Now." He hung up to Seira muttering about demanding blunettes and their sadistic alter-egos.

"Okay!" The Commander-in-Chief yelled at the angels, "If you don't stop fighting, your girlfriends are gonna kill you." He threatened. ((An: Krad- Satoshi-sama! –pout-)) At that moment, two other winged figures flew in, adding to the effect.

"Dai! Sato!" Two of them yelled. Niwa Iziyo and Hikari Seira ran up to the group of spectators.

"Wait a minute…" Riku said, averting all attention to her. "Dark has a girlfriend, and he's still chasing after girls? You perverted flirt!" She screamed, throwing her shoe at him. The Hikaris, Krad, Akir, and even the Niwas smirked at Dark's yelp, knowing he deserved it.

Risa was heartbroken. "Dark's had a girlfriend all this time? People couldn't help but fell sorry for her when they saw the betrayed look on her face.

"I _told_ you he was a pervert." Riku glared.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Dark asked.

"No." Riku, Daisuke, Seira, Iziyo, Satoshi, Krad, and Akir said.

"What's going on?" Takeshi, who was standing, clueless, asked. A few dozen glares silenced him.

"Then perhaps," The only other winged person started, "I shall explain." After a few minutes of silence, they all nodded.

"Dark is…" She faltered.

"A perv?" Riku supplied. Dark glared.

"Well, yes." The blue-winged girl agreed. –Dark glare- "But… uh-" Dark cut her off.

"Is it that hard to compliment me?" He grumbled.

"Your looks, no. Your personality, however…" Iziyo responded. "Well… yes, it is. And love looks past looks." Some of the onlookers couldn't help but smile at Dark's offended face. A few minutes passed.

"Ahem. Not to interrupt or anything," Seira brook the silence, "but perhaps this flirt's love life could be discussed once we leave the artwork." She and Iziyo sprouted wings and got ready to take off with the other six winged ones, were it not for an annoyed clearing of throats.

"I don't know how all of you have wings, but, incase you haven't noticed, we don't." Riku growled.

"Heh. Right." They flew back and Iziyo held Dark back as Dai picked up Riku, Satoshi was forced (not that he minded) to pick up Risa, and Seira grabbing the collar of Takeshi's shirt.

"Comfortable?" Iziyo smirked at the reporter. He just glared and hung onto his camera (which, by the way, had recorded the everything that had happen), trying to prevent himself from being chocked by his ever-so-gentle ride.


	11. What's Your Name?

((Sorry for not having updated in so long. Stuffs just been happening. Gomen.))

Author's note: when I randomly capitalize the beginning of a sentence, it's like it's skipping to the next scene.

Story:

"Huh?" The long-haired girl sat up in her bed. Last night, she thought she had gone spying on Dark with Riku and Saehara but she couldn't recall going back to her room where she was now. "Oh well," She yawned, "guess it was just a dream." She got up and started preparing for school.

Across the hallway, the other twin woke up to much the same predicament. She, however, was more stubborn and refused to believe that it was all a dream. Her proof: her shoe was missing. ((AN: In the last chappie, she threw her shoe at Dark.)) She resolved in asking the other two twin sets at school later and joined her sister's made rush to get ready for school.

"NIWA-KUN? Niwa-chan?" Riku asked as she walked into the classroom.

"Hiwatari-kun? Hiwatari-chan?" Risa called from behind her sister. She had agreed with Riku to ask about it even though she still wanted to believe it was a dream. (She doesn't want it confirmed that Dark has a girlfriend.)

"Who's Hiwatari-chan?" Four voices asked. They spun around to see their intended victims standing in the doorway.

"You are." Risa pointed too Seira. The Niwas and Seira couldn't help but laugh. Even Satoshi gave a slightly distinguishable smile. "What? That's true, isn't it?" Risa asked quickly, embarrassed that Satoshi, who never smiled, was laughing at her. Other student began to gather around them, interested in Risa's problem. "B-but- you and Hiwatari are twins, so that would make you Hiwatari Seira, right?" Iziyo and Daisuke were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing, aware of how uncomfortable Risa was. Seira had her hand over her mouth, hiding her smile.

"Excellent deduction, Harada." Satoshi said, "But you need more information to make a correct one." Everyone fell silent. Even Satoshi's three companions didn't utter a word. As he walked o his desk, eyes followed him. They were only averted by a slight slapping noise. Seira had her hand on her forehead, having just smacked it, was muttering darkly under her breath. Daisuke was staring at the floor and Iziyo was cursing Satoshi for being so cold when correcting Harada.

"I don't get it." Riku said, breaking the silence. "I mean, they _are_ twins. They should have the same last name."

"They _should_." Iziyo stated. "But like Hiwatari-kun said, you're missing information. If you can't figure out what, you'll never get the right result."

"Peh. Good luck." Seira clapped the twins' shoulders and walked to her desk. Niwa followed not long after, but not before adding in an undertone, "Just so you know, they _do_ have the same last name, but it's not Hiwatari."

DURING LUNCH, Risa searched the school yard for the on-of-a-kind blunette boy. After 20 minutes of searching, she found him sitting on the roof eating bread. Surprisingly, he was alone. There wasn't a sign of a redhead or any other blue-haired students. "Good." After all, she didn't want another embarrassing scene like this morning's to happen.

Satoshi looked up as the younger Harada approached. "Do you need something?" He asked politely.

"Why were you so mean this morning?" Risa asked. She knew it sounded stupid and that if he was nice, it would just be weird, but still, he embarrassed her in front of everyone. He_ laughed_ at her. _He_ laughed. Satoshi raised his eyebrows, but didn't answer her. Not that she really expected him to.

"What did you mean by needing more info? What did I leave out? Tell me." He continued to eat, still ignoring her. "Why are you ignoring me?" Risa whined. "Hiwatari!"

"… Why does it matter?" Satoshi responded, finally. "Why do you care what our name is? It's not like you enjoy talking to us." Risa's eyes grew wide.

"B-but…" she stuttered.

"Just forget it. It has nothing to do with you." Satoshi stood up and walked off.

"Hmph. Fine. Stupid brat." Risa grumbled, ignoring the fact that Satoshi was, under no means, 'stupid'. 'Brat', however, has yet to be declared.

AFTER lunch, Riku was sitting with Daisuke, who was refusing to answer any questions regarding the previous night. She was in the process of interrogating him, when Risa stormed into the room, giving of vibes of fury.

"Scary."

"Risa being so mad had one good effect, though; Riku completely forgot about her current goal and rushed to find out what had pissed her sister off so much.

"Hiwatari?" Riku whispered after her sister told her what happened. "Hiwatari said that? Ooooooooh, he is _so_ dead.!"

"Uhh, Riku?" Risa cowered at her sister's angry vibes. Riku stormed up to Hiwatari as he came in the door.

"You!" People looked up at Riku's yell and saw Hiwatari leaning back slightly, but otherwise remaining calm.

"Me?" There was a muffled laugh from inside the classroom and eyes were averted to the new kids momentarily before leaping back to the scene at the door.

"Yes you! How can you be so rude? Risa was just trying to be nice." She shouted. Question marks appeared over everybody's heads. Risa reddened, but tried not to show it as attempted to calm Riku down.

"She was prying." Satoshi responded, simply. Riku sputtered, unable to think of a good retort. Satoshi walked around her and went to his seat. Daisuke walked over to him, asking what that was all about. The young commander merely glanced at him before pulling out his book and taking notes. The teacher came into the classroom, clueless as to all the tension and started class. About halfway through the period, a voice on the speaker called: "Hikari, please report to the office. Hikari, please report to the office." The room was silent, with kids wondering who the office wanted ,when Tanaka fell out of her chair. (don't forget, her character is supposed to be kinda like me. –klutz-)

"Hikari?" She choked. People stared at her. Risa, however, had her eyes drawn to the blue-haired twins, who sat stock-still. About then, Daisuke began a coughing fit.

"Is something wrong?" The female instructor smiled pleasantly, earning herself many disgusted glares.

"Why were people by the name of Hikari called down? Who called them?" Iziyo asked. Sensei shrugged. (Senseiteacher)

"Them? How do you know it's more than one person?" Riku asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah. And what's with that reaction?" Risa joined in.


	12. Unexpected Meeting

AN: Hi! I'm finally posting again. Hope you like this chappie as much as you liked the last ones. (if you didn't like them then just ignore that.)

Flashback:

_A loud voice called over the speaker, "Hikari, please report to the office."_

"'_Them'? How do you know it's more than one person?"_

**Story:**

"Uh…" Iziyo replied.

"Oi, Daisuke. You okay?" Saehara asked, kneeling over Dai, who was at the height of his coughing fit.

"Y-cough- Yeah. –cough cough- I'm –hack- fine." Takeshi stared doubtfully down at him, but didn't ask again.

"Ummm… are you okay?" Risa asked the unmoving blunettes. Seira hesitantly nodded, but Satoshi remained still. This was the first time anyone had ever seen Satoshi uncalm, and, quite frankly, it concerned them. They didn't understand why a name would have such an impact on the stotic boy.

"What's going on?" Mashihiro asked. "What significance does the name 'Hikari' have?"

"None." Satoshi said, coldly. He rose from his seat and walked out the door, with Seira in tow.

"What the-"

"Okay. Would someone please be kind enough to explain what the _hell_ is going on?" Riku demanded.

"Eheh." Daisuke cowered at his girlfriend's rage.

"It's not our place to say." Iziyo said, keeping her eyes on the door lest something should happen, such as the crash from down the hall that sounded at that moment. "Huh?" Half the class ran to the door and down the hall. They peeked into the room through the open door and saw blue and white feathers littering the floor. Satoshi stood in the midst of them, with his hand dripping blood. There was a hole in the window next to which a young man stood, his eyes covered by the glare on his glasses. Seira stood by the door, holding a blue feather, ready to throw it at the man.

"WTF?" Was the common quote among the class.

Satoshi spun around and marched out of the room with a terrifying look in his eyes. Seira threw one last glare at the man before following the trail of blood that lead to Satoshi.

"Um?" Risa started, "Who are you?" She asked the mysterious, smirking man.

"Brigadier General, Commissioner Ryo Hiwatari (I have no clue what his name is.)" He said in a false friendly voice." I came to talk to my _son_." Jaws dropped.

"Hiwatari's father is blah blah blah?"(Don't feel like repeating it.) "Whoa."

"Wait…Hiwatari was never called up. Only someone called 'Hikari' was." Riku realized.

"Yes." The Commissioner said, "I called my son and his sister up. You see my son is shy. He likes it better when someone else is there with him."

"Huh?" "He is?" "No way!"

There was a slam and Iziyo's voice rang out. "Shy my ass!" She yelled. "He doesn't like you! And who can blame him? He's bleeding right now and you're standing there laughing! You use him as a weapon! You don't care what happens to him, whether he lives or dies, as long as he finishes what he's supposed to do. You're a cruel bastard!" She screamed.

Oo "…eh?" Half the crowd said in unison.

-Gulp- _Here goes_. "She's right." Daisuke piped in, hesitantly, "No one wants to live with someone who only uses them for their own advantage!"

"Aside form being raised by you, don't you think the guy has had it hard enough? He has to act cold toward everyone, he can't let himself become attached to anyone, he has to put up with the pressure of having already finished college, not to mention, he has to listen to a sadistic _freak _all day long!" In the back of her head, Akir yelled at Iziyo for insulting Krad, but didn't deny a thing.

"What the crap are you talking about?" Takeshi asked. The rest of the kids agreed and demanded an explanation.

"Huh? Oops. Forgot you were there." Iziyo said, putting her hand behind her head. Daisuke sweat drooped.

"Who cares?" Hiwatari asked. Jaws dropped (again).

"You don't care that you put your son through hell? You bastard!"

"He's not my son." He said, simply. "I took him in out of the kindness of my heart." Daisuke snorted.

"The kindness of your heart, huh? And that's why he hates your guts." He responded, glaring, which most of the class figured the cheerful redhead incapable of. Silence fell and was only interrupted by another loud crash and all eyes darted around, searching for the source.

"Out there!" A random boy shouted, pointing out the window. All gazes followed his finger and saw long blonde hair blowing in the wind, connected to a boy with glaring golden eyes wearing their school uniform. Commissioner Hiwatari grinned as the Niwas cursed. Another bang sounded and a woman with long brown hair hanging over her hazel eyes came into their line of vision. The Haradas and Saehara's eyes grew wide with recognition. They remembered their 'dream'.

"Not good." Daisuke muttered, clutching his heart. Iziyo stood beside him, her eyes squeezed shut in pain. They both fled the classroom as Takeshi started to click away on his camera. Hiwatari's smirk grew even wider as he looked after the redheads' retreating backs. He pressed a button on his watch just as Daisuke's hair turned violet and Iziyo's hair turned silver. (I know I said her hair was some other color before (can't remember), but just forget that. Her hair's silver, k?)

"Aaaaahh! OMFG! DARK!" One of his rabid fangirls yelled as he flew down to the scene outside. "He wore the same outfit as the blonde.

"Krad!" A smooth female voice yelled, and soon, a body came down to accompany it. "Rika! Sop it. Now!"

"You idiots!" Dark insulted. "Don't go around breaking stuff. It always gets pinned on me." He complained.

"That's 'cause you always do it!" Krad spat.

"Not true!" Dark defended.

"Yes true!" Krad argued.

"JUST SHUT UP!" The silver haired girl screamed. "Now, that's better." She smiled when they fell silent.

The brown haired girl started laughing. "Why can't you two ever get along?" She asked.

"We're not supposed to get along. We were born enemies." Krad claimed.

"Why would I ever get along with _that_ bastard?" Dark demanded.

"Oh, get over it." The beautiful platinum-haired girl teased. "_We_ get along. Right?" She smiled at the other girl who laughed and nodded. A sudden siren changed their cheerful faces to shocked expressions, eyes fraught with anxiety.

"What the hell?" Dark spun around in the direction of the noise.

The brunette's eyes grew wide, "It's a trap!" She screamed. "He set us up! That bastard ser us up!"

"So why are we just standing here?" The blonde haired boy yelled. The four of them sprouted wings and took off, soaring through the sky before disappearing from view.

"Whoa." Mashihiro said from within the classroom/office/thing. Everyone was immensely confused, having heard the wings' conversation. Riku was the first to snap out of it.

"Wait, why were there cops stationed at our school?" She turned her eye to Hiwatari, who was smiling again. "_You_ brought them here? You _expected_ this?"

"Emotions can be a dangerous thing." He remarked and walked out the door, leaving everyone dumbfounded.


	13. The Unfair Bet

Hi! And thanx to all those who…wait, NO ONE REVIEWED!!! Okay, fine. But you know, and can't fulfill any of your requests if you don't give me any. Oh, well, thanx anyway for reading this story so far.

**Disclaimer: Not mine. D.N. Angel belongs to Sugisaki-sensei and Seira belongs to Angel Gunner Lenne**. **Iziyo's the only one that belongs to me.**

**/Dark/ **/Dai/ **//Krad// **//Sato// _**//Rika// **//Seira// **/Akir/ **/Izi/ _"Speech" 'Thought'

On With The Story:

By the end of the day, most people had given up on trying to understand what was going on with all those Wings and just forgot about it. The Harada twins, however, were still suspicious: the Niwas, Hiwatari-kun, and Midori-chan still hadn't returned. The only other person who seemed to find this strange was Takeshi Saehara, who merely wanted a good scoop to write about in the school papers. Though he wasn't exactly the greatest company, Riku and Risa decided to bring him along when they went to the Niwa's house after school to see what happened to them. They would've wanted to check on Hiwatari, too, but they hadn't a clue where he lived.

They sounded the bell as soon as they arrived and it was answered almost immediately.

"Hello!" To-to's hipper-active form greeted, "Please come in." She stepped back and allowed them to take off their shoes. "They're down the hall to the left. Oh, and dinner's at seven." She said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Wha-? It's only five o'clock. Does she really expect use to stay for two hours?" Risa asked. The other's shrugged and walked down the hall. They had reached an area outside the living room when they heard Daisuke's voice.

"It's lucky we got away and all, but now we have to make up tons of work." He complained.

"Don't worry, Dai." Iziyo's voice said, cheerfully, "We can always copy off of Satoshi."

"And what makes you think I'll let you copy?" Satoshi's voice challenged.

"We'll make it a bet." Seira's real voice (not the monotone one) said excitedly. "If Dark wins tonight, we get to cheat off your papers. If he doesn't, you keep the papers and we fail."

"That's no fair!!" Iziyo whined, "That means I can't fight at the fullest. That's no fair!

"Not like it makes any difference. "The blue-haired girl responded, smirking. "You guys lose whether you fight at your fullest or not."

"You-!" Iziyo started.

"Wait…"Daisuke said, confused, "Dark's appearing **tonight**?" He panicked. Three thuds were heard as Satoshi, Seira, and Iziyo fell anime style off the sofa.

Riku glanced at her sister and walked into the room, clearing her throat. "A-ano…"

"Oh, Harada-sans, you were there?" Daisuke asked, looking at them.

"And wanna-be reporter, too." Iziyo commented. Seira's fist connected with her skull as she hissed a quick "be nice!" at her before apologizing to Saehara.

"Um…" Risa began, "Where were all of you? You guys left school in the middle of the day."

"Oh. Uh…studying?" Seira offered.

"You call sitting on a couch and talking, studying? It's a wonder you aren't failing." Takeshi said.

"How do ya know she ain't?" Iziyo asked.

"If she was, I don't think Sensei would be complimenting you, her and Hiwatari-kun for doing so good all the time." Riku pointed out.

"She compliments us? When?" Three voices asked. Sweat drops appeared.

"You guys are always reading whenever she says _anything_." Daisuke sweat dropped. (Their sensei's a girl, right?)

"So? It's her fault the book's more interesting then her stupid lectures." Iziyo stated. The other two nodded slightly.

"Um, Anyway, where were you guys, really?" Riku demanded.

"At a museum." Satoshi said, boredly.

"A…museum?" Takeshi questioned.

"Yeah." Daisuke smiled. "An art museum."

Risa raised an eyebrow. "You guys…like art?"

"Yeah. Somethin' wrong with that?" Seira glared. Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no, it's just…surprising." Risa stuttered. 'I didn't think Hiwatari would be into stuff like art. Come to think of it, I've never even seen him in art class. If he liked it, why would he skip it? Wait… why would _Hiwatari _skip_ any _class?'

"It is?" Iziyo asked.

"Yeah. We never woulda guessed that all of you would go together to an _art museum_." Saehara said. "Is something going on?" He winked, suggestively. This time, Daisuke had to jump up and grab the backs of Iziyo and Seira's shirts to restrain them from pouncing on Takeshi and beating him to death.

"Saehara-san." He said exasperatedly. Satoshi merely rolled his eyes again.

"Risa's eye twitched. So, what _were_ you guys doing then? You don't seem like the type to ditch school just to admire artwork."

"That would be because we're not."(the type to skip school to look at art work.) Satoshi replied simply. "There are other things to do in a museum than just _look_ at art."

"…say what????…"

"Uh…"Daisuke stuttered, but was saved from thinking of something by Towa's shrill shriek of "DINNER TIME!!!"

"Already?" Riku looked at the clock. "We've been here _two hours _and _still_ haven't gotten any answers.

"eheh." Daisuke sweat-dropped.

"Whoa, perfect timing, To-to." Iziyo grinned. She looked to the side. "And where are _you_ going?" Everyone looked to see Iziyo glaring at Satoshi who was standing next to the door.

"Home." He responded, casually.

"Oh? And what's wrong with staying here for dinner?"

"Nothing. Rather, I'd prefer to avoid interrogation." He muttered.

"Oh, so you're trying to push it all on us, huh? I don't think so." Iziyo ran toward him. Never losing his cool, Satoshi wrenched the door open and disappeared into the night with Iziyo following after him yelling, "GET BACK HERE!!"

Daisuke sighed and motioned for them to go into the dinning room where they were soon joined by Emiko, Daiiki, and Kosuke who asked, "I suppose the shouting earlier was Iziyo, correct?" There was no need for an answer.

"Lemme guess," Daiiki started, "She's chasing after the Hik-watari (1) boy for trying to skip out on dinner?"

"Yeah. Well actually, I think it's just an excuse so she can miss being interrogated." Seira sighed, with a note of envy in her voice. None of them were looking forward to answering their guests' questions.

"That bad, huh?" Emiko smiled, evilly, "Well, we'll just have to wait 'til they get back to start answering questions, ne?"

"Um…sure." The Haradas agreed.

After several dozens of minutes of eating, they heard the front door slam and soon, a slightly out of breath Iziyo walked in dragging a wind-stricken Satoshi of whom she dumped into the empty seat next to Daisuke before settling down next to Seira. Ignoring the looks of shock from Saehara and the Haradas at her having dragged _The_ Satoshi Hiwatari, by the looks of it, halfway across town, Iziyo asked, "So… what'd we miss?"

"Nutin' much." Seira said.

"I think the appropriate question is" Emiko interrupted, "what did _we_ miss? Judging from your appearance, not to mention how long you took, I'd say you two had quite a chase. What held you up?"

"Well, first we had to save some kids from some bandits, then stop a murder, disarm a bomb, etc.(2)" She continued coming up with even more farfetched excuses.

Playing along, To-to put on a look of surprise, "My, it sounds like you've had a rough time."

"Indeed." Seira said. "But unfortunately, that doesn't mean either of you get out of helping us answer some questions."

"Um… I think we might want to excuse your brother from that." Daisuke said, sweat-dropping.

She looked at him, "Why?"

His sweat-drop grew. "He's…sleeping."

"WHAT??" The whole table yelled. Yet still, the blue haired boy slept on, his head lying on the table next to his food.

**Hi! It's me, llama. I finally posted another chappie of Friends or Foes. Yay!!!**

**(1) Daiiki was about to say 'Hikari', but stopped himself when he realized that would bring up even more questions then there already are.**

**(2) The point is for it to be totally weird and crazy, okay? It's not meant to be realistic.**


	14. The Troublesome Interview

All right. Here's chapter 14. Wow. I've gotten pretty far in this story. Well, hope ya like it.

**And thanks sooooooooooooooo much for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. D.N. Angel belongs to Sugisaki-sensei and Seira belongs to Angel Gunner Lenne**. **Iziyo's the only one that belongs to me.**

**/Dark/ **/Dai/ **//Krad// **//Sato// _**//Rika// **//Seira// **/Akir/ **/Izi/ _"Speech" 'Thought'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well, since my brother has so rudely fallen asleep, and anyone who wants to make him has a death wish," Seira sighed, "I guess we have no choice but to let him off easy."

"Lucky ass." Tanaka muttered before walking forward, grabbing his arm, and slinging him over her shoulder, only to end up in a face plant on the floor with Hiwatari lying nearby. "Ugh. He's heavier than he looks."

"You sure you didn't just trip, klutz?"

"Shut up."

Daisuke grinned, walked over to the fallen Satoshi, and heaved him onto his back. He carried the boy upstairs somewhere and they began to talk without him.

"Wow." Risa commented, "He sleeps like a rock."

"No kidding." Seira groaned. "And once he actually wakes up, he just sits in a daze for half an hour before getting up. Low blood pressure." She added at their clueless faces.

"Well, let's start the inquiry." Iziyo grumbled.

"Okay." Riku and Risa smiled. Takeshi set up his video cam. And sat himself in front of the blue and red haired girls. The Haradas took a seat next to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First off," He started in his interview voice, "Who was that man who showed up at school really?"

"As he probably bragged, he's Brigadier General-uh… whatever, he's got this really fancy title in the police force and his name is Ryo Hiwatari. He's Satoshi's foster father." Iziyo told them, taking over for Seira who was glaring at the camera.

"Foster father? What happened to his real one? He would be your too, correct Midori-san?"

"Yeah. Who knows? We've never known who our father was. He just up and left one day before we were born from what I've collected."

"And your mother?"

A sad look came over Seira's face. "No comment."

Takeshi raised his eyebrows. "Alright. Anything else you know about your brother? You said he had low blood pressure. Tell us about that."

"What's ta tell?" Seira asked.

"Okay, tell us about his daily schedule."

"Well, he wakes up at seven (on a good day) and stays in a trance-like daze for half an hour. Then he goes to school."

"No daily prepping?" Takeshi interrupted.

"No breakfast? How-?" Risa and Riku exclaimed.

"Aaannywaay, he reads all through most of school, sits on the roof at lunch, lately with us, goes back to reading or thinking or planning for…stuff or uh… whatever…I guess he draws sometimes, but then, when the bell rings, he goes to his part time job, usually with me when I need to go (which he thinks is always, but…). Later, when he gets home, he researches stuff, eats while watching whatever's on on TV, researches some more, and eventually goes to bed at one. OH, and we have to go to dinner parties with Hiwatari sometimes, which is absolute torture. That's basically it. Well, at least that's all of it that you get to know about."

"Um, okay. Pretty dull life, but…"

"It may seem dull to you," Iziyo sighed, "but that's only 'cause you all get left outa the action-packed/torture fest that happens just about every day. Normally happens sometime in between the researching and more researching."

"Fine, but you said part time job, right? What does he do? And why does he and you get to when no one else does." Takeshi pried.

"'Cause we're special. And we have no choice." Seira smirked.

"So what'd ya do?"

Riku interrupted just in time to keep Seira from spilling info that would be preferred kept quiet. "Why do you keep askin' about Hiwatari? This was supposed to be an interview about what happened at school."

"So? Who cares? It'll be a great hit." Saehara grinned, happily.

"Hit? You are NOT publishing this." Seira said sternly.

"O course we are. Everyone wants to know more about the most eligible bachelor in school, right? Of course they do! So, as the most popular reporter around, it's my duty to let them know. Gotta uphold my reputation, after all."

"Huh." Iziyo sneered. "More like the _only wanna-be _reporter. And what reputation? You talkin' 'bout how everyone knows you as the most annoying idiot around? And no, it's not your job. If Satoshi wanted people to know all about him, he'd tell 'em."

Takeshi glared at Iziyo and Seira and a staring contest began. 'Course, it wasn't 'til now that the interview was over that Satoshi and Daisuke decided to reappear. "What're you all worked up about?" They asked the group.

"That idiot" Seira started, pointing at Takeshi, "wants to publish- eep!" She cut off with a lump on her head from Iziyo's raised hand.

"Use your head for once." She hissed.

"Ahahahaha. Right. Thanks." Seira laughed, nervously.

??? The audience was, as usual, clueless to the girls' strange behavior, but that was nothing new.

As soon as Satoshi and Daisuke went into the kitchen, Seira let out a sigh of relief.

"Ahh, thanx Izi. He woulda killed me if he knew 'bout the questions we answered."

"Why?" A deep male voice asked. "What'd you answer?"

"Eep! S-S-Satoshi!" She looked around to see him leaning on the wall behind her. "Uh, n-nothing. Heh heh." Satoshi raised an eyebrow with an unbelieving look.

"Whatever. Let's go." He walked to the door, hands stuffed in his pockets. She followed and the other three guests headed out not long after the girl. They waved to the Niwas, whilst the Hikaris ignored them entirely. They didn't seem to care though.

Seira, oblivious to those behind them and the microphone pointed at them, started defending herself right away. "I didn't tell them anything really personal. Just like your schedule and stuff. Leaving 'minor' details out of course. Didn't even tell them you were commander of the police force. Or about Krad, or…"

"Right. What'd he ask about our family?" The blue haired boy cut her off.

"Oh. Well, he asked about our dad when I told him yours was adoptive, and I told we never met him or anything and how no one knows who the hell he is or nothin'. He…he asked about Mom, but… I didn't tell him." Satoshi grunted his approval and they took an abrupt turn right. "Oh yeah, " she told him as they approached an apartment complex, "I didn't say nothin' about how we lived alone, neither." Satoshi nodded and pulled out a key as they came to their door. Or tried to anyway. Problem was, he had left it on the Niwa's kitchen table. Figures. Seira started laughing. "We're in trouble. She giggled. "I forgot my key. It's in my room…somewhere..."

"...Under mountains of junk, yeah, I get it. Now, move." When he said that, Seira didn't just move to the side. No, she ran clear across the yard they had just crossed until she was at least a meter away from the door. Satoshi cocked an eyebrow, turned to the door, and kicked. The once nice door was now splintered and the lock was beyond repair. He glanced at it and walked in. He didn't get very far though. As soon as he stepped inside, two small figures leapt out and tried to tackle him. However, do to a timely dodge from Satoshi, the two sandy haired boys ended up a few feet away from their original destination. "So…" He looked toward Seira, "that was why you ran that far." She smiled and pointed behind him. He leaned to the left and a particularly fast football went flying past his head. From behind a wall, three people peeked around from a video camera and gaped. Some unknown kids were in Hiwatari and Midori's house and were now throwing footballs at Hiwatari. What the heck was going on?

"Bill, Charlie," Satoshi demanded, indicating the two sandy-blonde haired kids, "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

"Well, we just got back from vacation and heard you let a girl move in with you." The boys sniggered. The spectators were shocked and sweat-dropped when Satoshi fell anime style to the ground. Seira merely walked forward, smiling.

"I'm Seira, the one who moved in here." They wolf whistled.

"Whoa. Nice catch, Satoshi."

Said boy barely managed to not fall again and heaved himself off the ground. "She's my sister."

"What? No way!" the boys echoed. "Since when do you have a sister?"

"Well, as we're twins, since always. Now why did you need to break into my apartment just because there was a girl here-" He broke off as his eyes widened slightly. "You didn't…" They smiled as he tore through the house and jerked open a door. Satoshi swore loudly and quite foully as they all heard ten thousand crashes from inside. Now, Seira, Bill, and Charlie were grinning ear to ear. Satoshi stumbled out of the house, slightly winded. "So, you're a team, huh? Which means you knew she was here from the start and just wanted an excuse to get in and set up traps.

"Yep. Well, we'd only met once before when you were out after that thief or something and she came home without you." Bill said.

"Running home, leaving me to clean up, huh?" Satoshi glared at her.

"Yeah probably, judging from the outfit she was wearing." Charlie chuckled and added, "Sweet TV, by the way.

Satoshi sighed and shook his head, "Whatever." He said. "Just come in and help clean up." He held the door open, or what was left of it, for them before letting it close with a slam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen in the classroom turned blank as Takeshi's voice recited, "At this point, we were unable to obtain more information, and, as to why Hiwatari kicked the door open instead of calling the doorman beats me, but that's what he did." Saehara rolled his eyes. "So, any questions?"'

"You moron." Iziyo said from her desk at school. "You went to all that trouble and you never even found out his real last name."

They were all at school the next day, except for Satoshi, who was being lectured by his father for breaking down the door, and for Seira who went with him so she could laugh at him, and Takeshi Saehara had decided to show the tape he recorded to the class. However, the part where Seira and Iziyo had defended not showing it the previous night had been cut out of the movie.

"And not only that," Iziyo continued, "you left out all the parts where Seira and I completely dissed you. You suck!"

"Saehara." Daisuke complained. "You really shouldn't of taped them going home. There were reasons they didn't want everyone to know certain things, you know."

Takeshi ignored them both. "So, what we learn from this video is that…" He wrote this list on the board as he read them to the class.

Hiwatari Satoshi and Midori Seira are both adopted

They live alone in an apartment

They have no known birth father

Something they won't tell us happened to their mother

Hiwatari has low blood pressure and doesn't eat breakfast

They both have part time jobs

Hiwatari Satoshi works as Supreme Commander of the Azumano Police Force

Hiwatari's adoptive father is Brigadier General of the same force

Those last two mean that Hiwatari works under his father. Ouch.

Oh, and Hiwatari lost his house key and doesn't know how to ask for a knew one

Midori Seira also lost her key and has a very messy room

Hiwatari has two kids in his complex who like to pull pranks and setup traps for him which appear never to work very well.

And, we really don't want to know what would have happened if they had worked.

**Wow, if I were Satoshi or Seira, I'd kick Takeshi's ass as soon as I got to school.**

**w00t! I got 6 pages! Yay!! Okay, plz, pwetty plz…REVIEW!!!!**


	15. St White's Day

Sorry for the really long wait. I finally am getting time to type the chappies up. I have 'em all written down already.

Disclaimer: Don't own D N Angel or Seira. Iziyo's mine.

Weeks passed since Saehara and everyone found out more about Satoshi and Seira and the two of them never found out. The Niwa's never told them for fear of what the blunettes would do to them if they found out they knew and didn't try to stop Takeshi. Now, St. White's Day was approaching and the school decided to do something erotic, so they took all the kids to a camping trip in the woods. By nightfall, the teachers had set up a campfire and were off doing their own thing. All the students sat around the fire, exchanging stories. Scooting away from all this, Daisuke approached another unenthusiastic member of the class.

"Ne, Satoshi-kun? Are you all right? You seem kinda stressed." Satoshi had been staring into the fire with a look of fear in his eyes. Normally, the boy had been pretty good at concealing his emotions with his cold pretext, but for some reason, he could not fully mask the unexplainable fear.

"I…don't like fire." His face was hidden. Many of the fangirls looked up.

"Eh? You don't like fire? Why not?"

"What the? Hiwatari's supposed to be all cool, but he's scared of a little fire? What a wimp." Boys laughed.

"Maybe he's afraid it'll melt the ice." Some other kids giggled.

"SHUT UP!" This scream came surprisingly from Seira, who had jumped up in Sato's defense with a death glare that silenced everyone. "Just shut up. You'd be scared too if you understood what happened. Don't even try to make fun when you don't even known the circumstances. This isn't some kind of joke."

"Seira." Satoshi spoke up. All eyes turned to him. "Just drop it." He spun around and for a moment when the wind blew his hair out of the way, they could all see a look of agony stain his face. Agony so deep, it couldn't be covered even by Hiwatari's cold exterior. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered closed and he began to fall forward. Seira shot forth to catch him.

"You do realize this is your fault right?" She accused, glaring at those who were laughing earlier a.k.a. just about everyone. " Do you have any idea what memories you just dug up? And you," she indicated the teachers, "you're supposed to be in charge here. Come and help him. Chances are, he's gonna be boiling from what he just remembered." The teachers ran forward and helped her take the boy to lie down, leaving everyone with clueless expressions.

"What the hell did she mean by 'memories we dug up'?" Takeshi asked.

"Oooooh! You complete idiot! You have no idea what it's like, do you? You're pathetic. You can't even add two and two together. You found out they were both orphans living on their own, right? And that they know nothing about their fathers, hmm? If they're orphans, then what happened to their mother? Knowing that, how can you honestly think there's been no pain for them?"

"Well, if you know so much about them, then why don't you tell us." Risa shot back.

"Yeah." Ritsuko joined in. "You guys are supposed to be their closest friends and all."

"So don't you think it says something that we _don't _know?" Daisuke brought up. "If we, their closest friends, don't know what happened, then doesn't that show that it's something so painful that they can't even bear to think of it?" That comment left them all in silence. If what Dai said had been true, which seemed logical enough, then what _did_ happen? Now not only were they clueless, they were curious too. That can't be good.

Iziyo, seeing the looks o interest, said, "Whatever you idiots do, don't you _dare_ do something that causes them more pain." She threatened. " And just as advice, asking either of them about it would be nothing short of suicide. Have a great life." And she walked off. Dai shot everyone one last look before running off to where Satoshi was being nursed.

"Well," Takeshi said, "looks like we'll have to find another source of information."

"Yeah," Riku sighed, "but, uh, what exactly are we supposed to look for? We don't even know who their mother is."

"Forget their mother, "Risa added, "we still don't even know their _names_. Without that, it's gonna be nearly impossible for anyone to find stuff about their family."

"Well," Saehara said, "His foster-whatever father did call them 'Hikari'. Maybe that's their name. At the very least it's a place to start." He deducted. The class looked on, shocked. Saehara Takeshi just said something… smart.


	16. Curiosity Awakened

Disclaimer: Not mine. Iziyo's the only thing I own, plus the plot.

The next morning, parents were supposed to come pick up their children, what with it being Saturday and all. (I don't know if they have school on Saturday, but today they don't.) For some reason, all the parents were late, except for the Niwas. Kosuke, Emiko and Daiki all came to pick up their two kids. When they arrived, they were met with an air of depression and confusion. 

"What's going on?" Daiki asked his grandchildren.

"Everyone's been like this ever since Satoshi passed out." Daisuke answered, gloomily.

"The Hikari boy passed out, huh?" The previous phantom thief inquired. 

"Was it because of Krad?" Kosuke asked.

Iziyo shook her head. "No, he fainted after staring at the bonfire for awhile. We figured it was 'cause of something that happened to their mother, but they've been out of it ever since so nothings been confirmed. Not that we woulda asked. I'd rather not die just yet."

"So everyone's getting curious about the Hikari?" Kosuke sighed. "Poor kids. They went to such lengths not to be noticed, too."

"I suppose that must've been hard for the boy. After all, he was raised by _him_. (a.k.a. Hiwatari)" Emiko sympathized.

As soon as they walked off, a few students appeared from the bushes and went to report everything to Takeshi.

"So…" He said, writing in a notebook. "Their name _is _Hikari. But I wonder who Krad is and what they were talking about when they said Hiwatari-kun and Midori-san were trying not to be noticed."

"How could anyone miss 'em with hair like that?" Risa muttered. A few kids laughed.

"Well, if we can't figure anything out, let's just forget about it and go on with our lives." Riku suggested.

"But it wouldn't hurt to keep an ear out for any info about them…"

**I know this chapter's short, but the next one'll be better.**


	17. Suspisions Arroused

Disclaimer: Iziyo's the only thing that's mine.

"So, why couldn't you go out with Niwa-kun?" The younger Harada asked. Risa had planned a girl's night out with her friends where they had gone to see a movie and then went to watch Dark on his thievery. Of course, they hadn't expected Riku to come along.

"He had to cancel because of some family matters." She answered, gloomily. Not only did Niwa-kun cancel, but now she had to go with her sister and her annoying friends to go watch that stupid phantom flirt. This sucked.

Above them, the top windows of the museum shattered and two winged forms burst through. Tonight, Iziyo and Seira had been overrun with homework so Satoshi and Daisuke had been left to fend for themselves. Many people in the crowd screamed as the glass shards fell, but grew silent as soon as they saw Dark spread his majestic wings. The looks of awe were soon turned into stares of horror when Krad shot an amazingly huge ball magic at Dark. Risa, wide eyed, glared at the white (blonde)-haired Wing and Krad felt himself transforming. People were shocked when the guy who looked like he was winning started falling from the sky. As he fell, the wings began to fade and his hair shrunk and turned blue. Everyone looked dumbstruck, even Dark.

"Blue… hair?" Risa muttered.

"Dark?!" Ritsuko yelled. Dark, seeing the wide opening, flew toward his nemesis, readying his magic ball. As soon as he disappeared behind the treetops, silence, a cold, eerie silence gripped everyone there. Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream cut through the air. Not only that, but many people recognized the voice. All the uniform-clad men went into a mad scramble trying to find what happened to their commanding officer. The girls looked at each other wide eyes before running into the forest area, only to be joined by Takeshi.

"Hiwatari-kun? Hiwatari- kuuuunn!!" They called.

"Sir!" They heard one of the officers exclaim. "Detective, over here." Swatting aside branches, they saw Takeshi's dad running toward a blue uniformed guy who was standing in a pool of blood. A mop of blue hair was seen peeking out from around the man's legs.

"Sir!" Saehara yelled. He leaned down and took a pulse. Quickly, he pulled out a radio and spook. "Get a ambulance out here immediately! The Commander's been fatally wounded. How many?" He repeated what the other line said. "How many are needed?" He looked at the other man. The policeman held up two fingers and pointed to a mop of red hair. "Two." The Detective said, nodding. The girls' plus Takeshi's eyes were growing bigger by the second. Though they had found out that the blue haired boy was a Commander, most of them didn't know he was after Dark. Since the lower officer had moved, they could faintly see the form of Daisuke Niwa propped against a tree, drenched in blood. Now two questions remained in their minds. Why was Niwa here, and who had been the one to injure Satoshi Hiwatari? Of course, being the nosy one she was, Risa had one more question: What connection did Satoshi have to that White-Dark-san and why was Satoshi the one she saw falling after she glared at Krad? Okay, that was two questions, big deal. No one said she had to be good at math when her sister's boyfriend was injured and an acquaintance from school was fatally wounded. Satoshi…was dieing. As that thought processed, tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks.

20 minutes later, they were sitting in the waiting room of the local hospital watching the doctors bustling around. They had called the families of the patients and the Niwas arrived quickly, worried looks on all their faces. Midori showed up after Iziyo had contacted her with the information (Satoshi's files didn't say anything about his birth family). Soon a nurse approached them with news.

"Both boys are in stable condition, but they are likely not to awake for a while. Families are allowed to visit now." The Niwas and Seira hurried forward. "Families first, I said." The nurse glared at Seira, blocking her wit an arm.

"I am family. Satoshi Hiwatari is my twin brother." Seira glared. The nurse looked startled at the icy glare but stood firm.

"We have all files on this boy. Ryo Hiwatari was the only family listed. He has no siblings."

"Of course. _You_ wouldn't know. Satoshi was adopted by that bastard. I was adopted by the Midoris. Look, if you don't believe me then call my mother. In the mean time, _I'm_ going to see my brother." She pushed past the nurse and entered the room. The nurse and everyone else present, save the Niwas, were shocked by the outburst."

"Hey," Iziyo said, calling attention to herself. "I know she seems pushy, but she's really concerned. Those two don't act like it, but they _do_ have emotions. By the way, if you don't believe her or Midori-san, then look into the name 'Hikari'. But really, who else do you know that has blue hair? And eyes? No other family has that. Excuse me." The female bowed slightly as she walked through the door. Emiko, Kosuke, and Daiki followed her.

Not long after that, the rest of them were allowed inside. Daisuke groaned and opened his eyes. "…Where am I?"

Sweat drop "The hospital."

"Oh…" He replied, half asleep. He woke up fully when Emiko bent down and hugged the life out of him. "M-Mom…" He gasped and slumped over.

"OMG! HE'S DEAD!!" The schoolgirls screamed. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"He fainted. Calm down." Riku soothed. Suddenly they heard a growl from the other side of the room. All eyes turned to Satoshi and Seira who had stuffed her fists in her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"He's still out of it." She gasped out between giggles.

"He gets hungry even when he's unconscious? Weird." Emiko said

Iziyo coughed: cough cough Look who's talking cough cough Kosuke and Daiki broke into a hearty chuckle.

"Oh, he's coming to." People looked back at Hiwatari and saw his blue eyes blinking. "He'll e in a daze for a while, but at least he's conscious."

"Cause of his low blood pressure?" Ritsuko asked.

Silence

"So… This moron really did share the video with everyone." Seira glared. "I knew we shoulda gone to school to make sure, but after what those brats did to the apartment…"

"Sigh Oh well. What's done is done." Iziyo said.

"What other info was given out?" Seira asked, tightening her fists threateningly at Saehara.

"Uh, well, from then and tonight, we know that Hiwatari's the commander after Dark and that he's working under his father, and…"

"Jeez, you found out kind of a lot." Seira said once she finished. "Well, pray that Sato don't mind much. He's not always the most forgiving."

"??? He's not? But he's always so polite…" One of the Harada's friends said.

"Yeah, but that's not always how he feels. Plus, he's got a bit of a temper when he wakes up, sometimes." Seira told them.


	18. Memories Uncovered

Disclaimer: Not mine except for Iziyo.

This one starts a little before where the last one ends.

"Dark!" Satoshi screamed, trying to protect his family's treasure.

"You're pathetic, Hikari!" Dark mocked. "You'll never catch me. Without Iziyo/Akir, your hopeless."

"Says you!" Satoshi lunged at him, but Dark stretched his wings and took to the air at the last moment.

ou'll never catch me. Without Iziyo/Akir, your hopeless."

"Says you!" Satoshi lunged at him, but Dark stretched his wings and took to the air at the last moment.

Satoshi-sama, please let me out to kick his lousy Mousy ass! Krad begged. Satoshi had no time to argue. Dark hit him with a ball of light and amongst the pain of the attack, Krad took over.

Together, they shot through the window with the crowd shouting below. Krad gathered a huge ball of magic and hit Dark with it. He looked into the crowd and his eyes connected with brown eyes. Big, brown, glaring eyes. 'Shit, it's Risa'. He fell backwards and reverted back to his tamer's body. Dark, having recovered by now, shot a magic feather at him and followed him to the ground. The feather hit Satoshi directly.

**_A young boy with blue hair and troubled blue eyes ran down an unpaved path toward a house that was engulfed in flames. Ignoring the heat, he shoved the door open, barely realizing the pain in his hand from the burn. He ran forward, passing from room to room, calling for his mother. Finally, he saw her standing in the middle of a room, holding his twin sister in her arms. "Mom! Seira!" He yelled, running to her side._**

**_The tall blue haired women spun around. "Satoshi!" She cried, hugging her son. "Here!" She put Seira down next to him. "Take your sister and get out of here." Seeing their hesitation, she pushed them forward, "Hurry!"_**

**_"Mom…" Hearing a strangled cry, they turned back. Halfway through the turn, they met their mother falling forward, cloaked in blood. "Mom!" They cried, holding her. A wicked laugh sounded and they looked up to see a dark haired man holding a bloody knife. Scared, the children ducked down as the man approached them. Suddenly, the bloody women stepped in front of them._**

**_"You won't_ touch_ my children!" She glared, standing her ground, despite the sudden weakness that struck her._**

**_"Lucky kids. Your mommy's gonna protect you." He kicked the women and disappeared into the flames. _**

**_Their mother collapsed. "Satoshi, Seira, run. Get out of here. Save yourselves. Whatever you do, live." She stopped breathing and went limp._**

**_"MOM!!!" They screamed. In a daze, they dragged their mother through the ashes and out of the burning house. They were hardly aware of the house crumbling behind them. All they could do was stand there and wait, tears streaking their face._**

**_Eventually, a tall, red haired woman came accompanied by an elderly man and a tall, black haired gentleman. The women ran forward and knelt beside their mom. The men walked forward after her and picked the corpse up._**

**_Coming out of his daze, Satoshi saw the unfamiliar men lifting his mother and hit them. With a cracked voice and teary eyes, he demanded them to put her down. Seira crumpled to the ground sobbing and the red haired women put her arms around Satoshi in an attempt to calm him down. He struggled for a while, but eventually gave up and started weeping harshly on her shoulder._**

"Satoshi. Satoshi!" Someone shook his shoulder. His eyes jerked open to blinding white light, obscured in one place by a distraught blue haired girl. "Satoshi! Your awake!" She yelled hugging the life outa him.

"…Ow…" Satoshi's face slowly turned a shade to match his hair.

"Seira…" Iziyo said, "…your choking him."

"Oh!" She released him immediately. "Sorry." She grinned.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked from a near-by bed. "You kept repeating 'mom' in your sleep."

Satoshi blinked and looked around. He was in a white room with two beds: the one he was in and the one Dai occupied. Standing inside the room was his sister, the Niwas, the Haradas, and a few of the Harada's friends, plus Saehara. "Uh…yeah. I'm fine." His monotone voice droned.

"You sure didn't look it, thrashing around like that." Takeshi smirked. He was met with an icy cold death glare. "Ah. Uh…"

"Okay, that's it." Seira yelled. "Everybody out!" She looked at her brother and then said, "Niwas can stay, everyone else, scram!"

"Were you dreaming of your mother, child? Emiko asked Satoshi in a strangely kind voice she had never used with him before. Satoshi just nodded.

"Uh… not to pry or anything, but what _did_ happen?" Daisuke asked. The Hikaris were silent.

Emiko sighed. "I guess I can tell you what I know." She went on to recount most of the dream, though not as in detail as she wasn't actually there. Outside, the kicked out group had their ears pressed to the door and heard the whole story. When the story finished, every female was in tears.

"Th-that's so sad!" Risa sobbed.

"Whoa. Hiwatari _cried_? Wish I coulda gotten a picture of _that_." Takeshi said. Everyone glared at him. He could've sworn even the people behind the door were glaring at him. "Uh…"

"What do you expect?" His mom died right in front of him!" Riku scowled at him.

"Uh… well…" Takeshi was cut off by a whack over the head from Risa.

"You jerk." She glowered at him.

"Ahem." They jumped. Standing next to them in the open doorway was Iziyo. "You are not to tell _anyone_ of this, understood?" She covered them with a fierce look. "Saehara, if you utter this to a _single soul_, you will _not_ live for very long."

Takeshi gulped and nodded.


	19. Questionable Friendships

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I was in complete writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel.**

After the whole deal with Dark, things began to quiet down. For once, Saehara kept his big mouth shut and told no one what they had discovered about Satoshi and Seira. The other girls who had heard the story had also decided to keep quiet, though this was mainly because they didn't want Satoshi to hate them. They were fan girls, after all, though not as obsessed as _some_ of the girls. Plus, they went after Dark first. The Harada twins were amazed at what had happened. Unlike the others, they already knew more about the blue haired boy. Saehara did too, but he was an idiot, so he didn't understand all that was shown to him. Unfortunately for Satoshi, Risa had taken a definite interest in him.

'Why is he so cold, anyway?' She wondered. 'And what's with him and White Dark-san?' A sudden shriek tore her from her thoughts and she looked in the direction of the window where the Hikari and Niwa were entering the school building. 'Oh, great. Now the fan girls come.' Needless to say, she wasn't exactly enthusiastic about Satoshi's devoted stalkers.

"Risa!" Riku called, beckoning her over to where she was working on something. "Come here for a sec."

Risa sighed. "Sure." She trudged over to her sister. Aside from the eminent arrival of the Wings, the class was uneventful.

At lunch, however, every girl in the school was gossiping about something that had happened. Risa and Riku had, unfortunately, missed it and were left to listening to what the others had to say. Usually, Riku wouldn't care, but Daisuke had disappeared somewhere after the bell with his sister and the Hikari.

From what the two girls could gather, one of the fan girls had finally plucked up enough courage to ask Satoshi out. 'Who cares?' Was the first though that entered Risa's mind. The next bit of information, however, intrigued her. Apparently, Satoshi had, none to kindly, told the poor girl to get lost. The entire population was surprised. Hiwatari being… impolite? No one wanted to believe it, but Takeshi's footage was enough to convince everyone. He had caught the moment on tape and everyone was anxious to see it.

"_H-Hiwatari-kun?" A short, black haired girl called, timidly. Said boy looked back at the offender, followed by his companions._

_Seeing the nervous girl, Daisuke's kindness cut in. "Uh, we'll meet you there, Satoshi." He said, turning to run off with Iziyo and Seira behind him._

"_What do you want?" Satoshi asked, coldly. His companions froze, turning to look at him with wide eyes._

"_Uh, c-could you possibly g-go out with- ?" The girl stuttered but was cut off before she could complete her sentence._

"_No." The blue haired boy said simply. The girl looked up in shock, her eyes teary. "You disgust me." He snarled._

"_Satoshi!" Seira exclaimed._

_Daisuke sighed. "Sorry about this." He muttered. He ran forward and drop kicked, aiming to knock Satoshi's legs out from under him. He did manage to knock the girl of her feet, but Satoshi jumped out of the way. Daisuke caught the girl before she hit the ground and tossed her through the air to Iziyo easily. The girl screamed, but Iziyo caught her and clamped a hand over her mouth._

"_Guys, not at school!" She hissed. The two boys ignored her, glaring at each other. They lunged together and threw punches. _

_The camera managed to zoom in on their faces and they saw something that shocked them all even more. Daisuke's eyes had a tinge of violet in them whereas they were all sure his eyes were pure crimson a minute ago. Satoshi's left eye showed nothing different, but his right eye was gold and catlike._

"_Guys!" Seira scolded, but they continued to ignore the girls, attacking each other with a deadly ferocity. "Dark, Krad!" She hissed. "Cut it out right this instant." Her voice had changed and sounded slightly older. "You know not to fight at school. What if someone sees?"_

"_Who cares!" The two yelled back, but their voices no longer belonged to Daisuke and Satoshi. Instead, Satoshi's was deep and cold and Daisuke's was baritone and light. They were also strangely familiar._

_Seira groaned and muttered a curse. "Iziyo, remind me to _kill_ them later." She jumped into the air and pulled a blue object from her pocket._

"_Sure thing." Iziyo promised. She laid the unconscious girl on the ground and hopped into the air next to her friend, her voice changing as well. Together, they threw blue and red feathers at the fighting duo. The boys yelled and dodged every which way._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Daisuke hollered. He and Satoshi leaped away from a small explosion that issued from where a feather hit. The four ran through the halls of the school, accidentally running into Takeshi as they went. At this point, the tape cut off as a result of the collision._

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Risa asked.

"I could've sworn I heard Midori-chan say 'Krad' and 'Dark'." Riku said.

"Yeah, she did. And what was with the voice and eye changes?" Ritsuko inquired

"And the feathers, too? Why would they be holding colored feathers?" Wondered another girl.

"Who knows?" Saehara said. "But I bet we could find out."

"Oh yeah, and they're really gonna tell us just like that. Get real, Saehara-san." Riku pointed out.

"Who said we were gonna ask?" Takeshi grinned.

"What are you going to do then?" Risa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll-" Saehara started, then paused. "Why do you care about Hiwatari anyway?"

Risa opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Everyone stared at her. She cleared her throat, nervously. "I don't, but they mentioned Dark, right?" She lied. Takeshi looked at her for another moment then seemed to take her lie.

"Okay, then. Here's what we'll do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another bang sounded around the empty classroom as Satoshi's head slammed into the desk for the umpteenth time.

"S-Satoshi…" Daisuke said, worriedly. "Shouldn't we be doing something? Like, I dunno, eating?" He was trying to get his friend's mind of the earlier disaster.

"I'm busy." The boy mumbled, hitting his head again.

"Busy hitting your head?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"Forget it, Dai. He's throwing a fit. There's not much you can do except to ignore him." Seira called from one of the other desks in the room where she and Iziyo were eating.

"B-but… doesn't it hurt?"

"Duh." Iziyo answered. "That's why he's doing it."

Just as Satoshi lifted his head up again, the door to the classroom opened and Takeshi Saehara entered along with a legion of girls, including the Harada twins. "Hey, Hiwatari!" He called in his reporter voice. Satoshi's head hit the table again. Saehara looked down at him as if he were crazy. "What're you doing?" He asked the pouting Satoshi. Satoshi mumbled something that sounded remotely like "Krad, I'm gonna kill you", but no one could tell for sure if that was right. Leaving the blue haired boy to his misery, Takeshi looked up at his next prey. "So, Daisuke, where'd you learn a move like that?"

Daisuke blinked. "A move like…what?"

Takeshi pulled out the tape and fed it into the player. Satoshi's head hit the table again.

"Uh…" Daisuke started to sweat, as did Iziyo and Seira. "I-"

Suddenly, a loud voice blared over the school speaker system. "Daisuke Niwa, please report to the front office. Daisuke Niwa, please report to the office." Daisuke sighed in relief and bolted from the room.

Takeshi frowned, but then turned to the girls. The looked at each other and gulped. "Uh, we'd better go see how Dai's doing." Iziyo leapt up and darted out of the room.

"Yeah." Seira grabbed the back of her brother's shirt and dragged him out of the room.

"So much for an unstoppable plan…" Risa muttered. Riku nodded, staring after her boyfriend.

"What's up with Daisuke?" She whispered.

-Silence-

"I GOT IT!!" Takeshi screamed, suddenly. Everyone looked at him with what-the-fuck expressions.

"Got what?" Masahiro asked. (He's Daisuke and Takeshi's friend in the manga)

"I got how to get them to tell us!"

"How?" Half the class asked.

"Riku." He said, pointing to her.

Riku looked bewildered. "What about me?"

"YOU are going to ask Daisuke out."

Riku looked confused. "Wait… what?"

"Shouldn't Daisuke be asking her out instead?" Ritsuko pointed out.

"Don't be so old fashioned." Takeshi said. "Harada-san is going to ask Daisuke out and get some information."

"Says who?" Riku glared. "If they wanted us to know they'd told us. I'm not going to make Daisuke-kun uncomfortable by asking stuff just so _you_ can get your information."

"You're still going to go out with him though, right?" Riku blushed. "Then maybe he'll tell you. You _are_ his girlfriend, after all."

"So? If he does, what makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Won't you?" Takeshi asked as if refusing to do something for him was a criminal offense.

"NO!" Riku exclaimed.

"Teacher's coming!" Someone screamed from the door. Chaos issued as everyone tried to be seated. The minute the educator entered, silence reined and everything was peaceful.

"Niwa, Daisuke, Hiwatari, Satoshi, Tanaka, Iziyo, and Midori, Seira are all gone?" She asked, while taking attendance.

"Niwa-kun was called to the office and Hiwatari-kun, Midori-chan, and Tanaka-chan went with him." Risa assisted.

"Ah I see." The phone rang and she answered it. "Yes, those four are in this class. Yes. Yes. Who? Oh, I see. Is she a legal guardian? Oh, right. They don't have one? Oh, yes. Yes. I see. Thank you." She hung up and looked around to see everyone in the class with enlarged ears to hear the conversation. "Niwa, Hiwatari, Midori, and Tanaka are all leaving with Niwa, Emiko-san. Happy now?" She glared at the class. Now let's get to work!" She pulled out a large pile of papers and passed them out. "Anything you don't finish will be homework." Everyone groaned. "Oh," She remembered, "Who in here is close to Tanaka, Midori, Hiwatari, and Niwa?" Riku, Risa, Takeshi, and all the fan girls raised their hands. "There are a lot of things, so, Harada, Harada, and Saehara, you will take these papers to them."

"Hai, sensei." They said politely. Once class was over, they took all the papers and headed over to the Niwa residence. They now knew where Hiwatari and Midori lived, but they all left school together, so they figured they'd still be together. Plus, Niwa was nice.

The door was opened by the Niwa maid who ushered them inside. "Unfortunately, the Mistress is out with her children but they should be back shortly, if you'd like to wait." The school kids nodded and Toto led them to the living room. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." The Harada's smiled politely whilst Saehara declined.

Not long after Toto had delivered the tea, the front door opened to loud voices. "I don't see why you're so upset." Emiko's voice chided.

"_You _wouldn't." Satoshi's voice mumbled, surprising the guests who hardly ever heard him speak with out a courteous tone.

"What do you mean by that?" The female voice of Emiko asked with a frown.

"Well, you're not exactly our supporter." Satoshi pointed out.

"I support my son."

"You call that support?" Daisuke muttered.

"What was that?" Emiko asked, accusingly.

"Nothing!" Daisuke responded immediately. Emiko grumbled and the other teen girls laughed.

Recovering quickly, Emiko asked. "So, who's staying for dinner."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Niwa." Seira said confidently. "I'll chain him down to the chair if necessary."

"What happened to the days when siblings would _respect_ each other?" Satoshi sighed.

"I _do _respect you." Seira insisted.

"Funny way of showin' it."

"Now, now you two…" Iziyo said with a falsely sweet tone. "If you keep arguing, I'll have to send you to your rooms."

"Oh!" Satoshi pretended to be hurt. "I'm _so_ scared. Mommy's gonna send me to my room!" They all laughed.

"Welcome back!" Toto's head popped out from the kitchen. "You've got guests."

They thanked her and four sets of feet headed to the living room. Upon seeing their 'friends', grin spread on all faces, except for Satoshi.

"Riku-chan, Harada-chan, Saehara-kun. What's up?" Daisuke asked happily, having forgotten the episode at lunch.

"We have your school work." Riku said kindly.

"Why'd you leave earlier, anyway?" Takeshi asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Um… Had a doctor's appointment." Daisuke answered, meekly.

"Rrright." Saehara drawled. "That's the oldest one in the book, Dai."

"Um…"

"Leave him alone." Riku glared. "If they don't wanna tell us, they don't have to." Daisuke stared gratefully at his girlfriend.

They all spent the rest of the evening talking and working until the guests had to leave. Standing at the door, Daisuke and Iziyo departed with all their friends.


End file.
